Doçura
by Nah
Summary: Ele descobriu que era doce. O quê? O que sentia. Shonen ai meio fuffly. Camus x Milo. Ficlet bem levinha e açucarada.


**Título: **Doçura

**Autora: **Nah

**Sinopse:** Ele descobriu que era doce. O quê? O que sentia. Shonen-ai meio fuffly. Camus/Milo. Shortfic bem levinho e açucarado.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masami Kurumada, Bandai e Toei. Mas a fic sim, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

**Beta: **Li

* * *

Doce. Havia descoberto agora que gosto tinha o que sentia. Mas sentimento tinha gosto? O dele tinha. Sabe-se lá como, mas tinha. Ele podia afirmar isso com extrema certeza. E não era mais uma dessas pessoas que imaginam coisas. Não! Ele era completamente racional e nesse momento estava confuso.

Sentimento tinha gosto?

E ainda por cima doce?

Camus mordeu de leve os lábios e voltou a se concentrar no mar. As mãos passaram de leve pela areia, sentido-a arranhar um pouco, se questionando... Doce... Seus olhos foram em direção ao céu, que tomava uma cor meio rosada mesclada com azul caro. Não era do tipo de pessoa que lia em um livro de romance onde alguém conhecia o seu amor em um pôr-do-sol, quando questionava sobre sua vida e se afogava em sentimentos frustrado.

Não! Ele não fazia questão de ser assim. Ele não era frustrado. Ou era? Ele não estava em pleno pôr-do-sol, olhando melancolicamente para o mar, esperando seu amor cair do céu. Certo! Aquilo tudo estava muito confuso. Em um instante estava se perguntando se sentimento tinha gosto, agora imaginava um daqueles romances melosos e dizia veementemente em sua cabeça que não era uma dessas personagens.

Ou talvez fosse e não soubesse...

Não, definitivamente ele não era! Até porque ele já tinha um amor. Tudo bem que ele descobriu isso exatamente hoje. Oh, vamos lá, há quem queria enganar? Não foi hoje! Ele já sabia. Hoje foi que ele resolveu admitir para si mesmo. A partir do momento que descobriu que amor tinha gosto de doce.

E Camus era tarado por doce!

Mas isso é um segredo! Ninguém pode saber. Então, não ouse contar. Você não quer ver a fúria do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, quer? Acredite, não é nem um pouco agradável.

Fechou os olhos com um pouco de força, com a intenção de parar seus pensamentos. É, deveria ter seguido o conselho de Shaka e ter aprendido a atingir seu nirvana. Esvaziar completamente sua mente. Estava tão confuso.

E precisava de doces.

Oh, céus! Lá estava ele mais uma vez pensando em doces. E, conseqüentemente, no gosto do seu sentimento.

Abriu os olhos e sua cabeça foi para trás, tamanho o susto que levou. Estava sendo observado por um atento par de olhos azuis. Zeus! Essa era a última pessoa que queria ver. Estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos que nem o cosmo dele sentiu. Ah, por Athena, desde quando ele se desconcentrava assim? Desde que havia descoberto...

- Você estava dormindo sentado? – ouviu a voz dele, melodiosa. Era doce também!

- Hum... o que faz aqui, Milo? – perguntou, sua voz saindo falha.

- Tava te procurando. Você sumiu depois...

Céus! Que ele não dissesse aquilo.

Viu Milo se sentar ao seu lado. As mãos colocando os cachos, que balançava com o vento, atrás das orelhas. Ele parecia pensativo também - o que era bastante raro.

- Você não se esqueceu da reunião, esqueceu?

- Sobre a reforma do santuário?

Milo balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

- É daqui a pouco. Você vem?

- Sim.

Adoraria que ele parasse por um instante de se comportar como se nada demais tivesse ocorrido naquele início de tarde. Por outro lado, foi apenas um beijo. E talvez fosse melhor que Milo agisse daquela forma mesmo.

O que estava pensando? Ele o queria. Queria muito e só para si. Ainda mais agora que tinha descoberto que gosto tinha o que sentia. Ele só precisava de um pouquinho de coragem para admitir que ter alguém ao seu lado não era nenhum bicho de sete cabeças.

O que estava pensando de novo? Milo ao seu lado? Aquele escorpião era tão galinha que Camus já conseguia imaginar as crises de ciúmes que teria. Ele era ciumento? Nossa, mais uma descoberta!

- Camus! – Milo o chamou, o rosto virado para o aquariano. – Você está fugindo de mim?

Camus não sabia se ria da cara dele ou se era melhor se jogar no mar.

- Por que eu fugiria? – perguntou meio apático e Milo soltou um suspiro de frustração.

- Você sabe...

- Milo, será que nós podíamos...

- Esquecer? – o grego passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso. – Não dá, sabe? Poxa, você sabe há quanto tempo eu queria te beijar? E agora que eu consegui não vai dar pra esquecer assim. Você é tão...

- Doce – Camus completou, quase rindo. Milo o olhou confuso, como quem pergunta como ele sabia. – Você também é Milo.

O grego pareceu se animar depois do comentário.

- Então, você sentiu o mesmo gosto?

- Isso não tem lógica – Camus disse, mas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ah, é, não tem muita lógica, mas o que isso importa? – Milo colocou sua mão em cima da de Camus.

O aquariano pareceu levar um choque com o contato, mas não tirou sua mão. O sol já estava bem baixinho e a quebrada das ondas no mar já alcançavam um pouco seus pés.

- Camus... você... você...

- Milo! – Camus virou seu rosto para ele. – Não fala mais nada, tá bom?

Milo pareceu querer entender aquilo. Como assim não falar mais nada?

- Eu aceito ser seu namorado, mas se você se atrever a se agarrar com outra pessoa, pode ter certeza que eu te coloco em um esquife de gelo.

Milo o olhou, surpreso.

E Camus descobriu uma porção de coisas naquele dia. Ou talvez ele já soubesse de tudo, mas não queria enxergar. Com a mão enlaçada na de Milo e os cachos dele roçando de leve em seu braço, ele concluiu que agora que sabia que era doce, não poderia de forma alguma deixar o grego longe de si.

Afinal, eu já disse que ele é tarado por doce. Mas psssiiiuuu! Não conta pra ninguém.

- Camus! Quem disse que eu ia te pedir em namoro? – Milo brincou, o olhando com ar de gozação.

- Ora, seu grego safado! – as bochechas de Camus ficaram vermelhas e ele já se preparava para lançar um _execução aurora_ no seu ex-presente namorado.

Só que antes que fizesse isso, Milo já segurava seu rosto e encostava seus lábios.

Era doce mesmo!

**FIM**

**02/11/05**


End file.
